


I’ll Keep You Warm

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Owen/Reader [1]
Category: The Way Way Back (2013)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You’re a season worker at Wizz Water Park and you kinda like this job, but your boss Owen is making you mad constantly by being careless and unprofessional. You also find him attractive, so yep, your relationship is complicated. One day you get into trouble because of him. But maybe it was for the best?..





	I’ll Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Owen as well as other Sam’s characters I write about, so he might be a little bit OOC but I really tried my best :)

You didn’t really like to be in charge of waterslides, but today was definitely not your day. Today you had to be in charge of one of the visitors’ favorite attractions - The Devil’s Peak Tube. Which meant that you had to keep things in order, don’t let the kids fight while they’re waiting in line or let more than one person inside the tube at once and so on. It was not as easy as it might seem and you tried hard to be attentive. Anyway, despite some difficulties you still liked your season job in Wizz Water Park. It was something new for you. So you tried your best to stay positive.

\- Heeey, what’s up, y/n! Enjoying this lovely day, sunshine?

You rolled your eyes at the sound of that voice. Talking about the difficulties of your job - Owen was one of them. It’s been only a week since the season started and you came to work here, but you couldn’t remember a single day when he didn’t make you mad. Technically Owen was the boss, but you’ve never actually seen him working. He was mostly just hanging around cracking jokes while the others tried to do their job. You hated him for being so careless and unprofessional, but the worst thing - he was undoubtedly very handsome. His firm tanned body, always ridiculously messy hair, light stubble and this entire relaxing flirty attitude… He definitely had a charm. Yes, you admitted it, and almost the whole week you were torn between hating him and being attracted to him, and his constant jokes and flirting attempts totally didn’t make your life any easier.

Now he approached you with a rubber mat on which he was going to slide. Oh great. What can be better than working while your boss is here having fun. Really. 

\- Morning, Owen! I see you’re working hard as usual? - You greeted him with your most sarcastic tone.

\- Whoa, easy here! Yes, I’m… working! I’m… gonna check on this tube! Any problems with that? Someone might have ruined it from the inside and you just haven’t noticed. That totally could happen.

You hated his bossy tone. You hated how goddamn sexy he sounded as well. Also you were pissed about him questioning your competency. So you stood up from your place and stepped closer to him. He looked at you with a smirk which was also making you mad.

\- Unlike you, Owen, - you started, - I actually pay attention to…

\- Go go GOOOO, - you suddenly heard and then three boys ran up from the line straight to the tube, practically knocking you down on their way. You almost fell on Owen but he held you, keeping you from falling. 

\- GUYS, WHAT THE HELL?! - You screamed, rushing to the tube, but for sure it was too late. All the three kids were already there. 

\- Oh nooo… - you clutched your head in panic, looking inside the tube. - What if they get stuck in there?.. 

\- Oh I’m sure they will… - Owen approached from behind and looked into the tube over your shoulder.

\- It’s your fault! - You turned to him. - I got distracted because of you!

\- Oh relax, y/n, I know what to do. I’m a professional, after all.

Your entire look told that you were pretty much in doubt about that.

\- Right… So what do you suggest?

\- Easy-peasy. All we need is a strong and fast guy to push these little assholes out of the tube. That’s it. Gonna find the guy now.

You looked at him wide eyed.

\- Seriously? Owen, do you actually realize it is completely against the instruction?

\- What instruction? - He frowned.

\- Umm… you know that each waterslide actually has an instruction on how to use it and how to fix the incidents, right?..

\- Oh yeah? Did you read all of them? Just stop being this dull for a moment, y/n! It worked last time and I’m sure it’s gonna work again, we don’t need all these boring instructions, trust me!

You really didn’t know how to talk to him, so you decided you had enough.

\- Fine, you know what? You’re the boss here. Do what you think is right and I give up.

\- Did anyone tell you that you look sexy when you’re grumpy, y/n?

\- Shut the hell up, Owen.

***

He was right, actually. Partially. The plan worked rather well. The kids got a couple of scratches, but no one got seriously injured and the waterslide wasn’t damaged, so you could continue working. Everything seemed to be nice, no more incidents until your break. You left your post to another worker and were going down the stairs as you heard someone screaming hysterically.

\- Excuse me, miss!

You saw a woman who looked quite angry, even a bit dangerous. She walked fast towards you, dragging a boy by the hand. One of those boys who got stuck in the tube earlier.

\- Are you in charge of this slide?!

\- Umm… Yes, I was, but…

\- Oh great! Than tell me, what the hell is going on here?!

She was so loud that you winced.

\- What do you think you are?! My boy was injured, nearly killed! – She pointed at a long scratch on the boy’s arm.

\- Mom, stop… - he mumbled helplessly, but she didn’t care to notice his protests.

\- How are you gonna justify your actions?? Huh?!

\- Listen, M’am… - you were trying to speak as calm as possible. - First – your boy’s injury is totally not dangerous, I’m sure he’s feeling just fine. And second – he actually had this coming as long as he broke the rules.

For a moment you thought that the woman was going to explode

\- HOW DARE YOU TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT??! I’m gonna write an official complaint!!!

You started getting pissed. Seriously, it wasn’t even your idea, and you had to listen to this! All because of this stupid freaking Owen! Fuck this.

\- You know what, go and complain, - you said. - But if your kid and his friends decided to act like idiots and got hurt because of this, it’s not my fault.

You turned away and left, ignoring the woman’s cursing.

***

By the rest of the day you were grumpy. You knew it was nothing serious and that lady was just inadequate, but your mood was spoiled anyway. By the end of the working day you felt sick and tired and just wanted to spend some time alone in peace and quiet. In the guesthouse where you lived this summer it wasn’t possible. You lived with the students who threw parties almost every night. So you decided to stay in the park for a while after closing hour. You went to one of the pools, sat on a chaise longue, closed your eyes and sighed, trying to relax. “It’s just not your day. Tomorrow you’ll feel better”, you convinced yourself.

\- At work until late hours? I’m not gonna pay you extra money for that!

\- Oh god, not you again, - you growled, and opened your eyes to see Owen standing in front of you.

\- Hey that was rude, actually. I saw you and just came to apologize, by the way. And I got this, - he showed you two bottles of beer in his hand.

You looked at him, surprised.

\- You really want to apologize?..

\- Yes! – He sat on a chaise longue near you. – Believe me or not, but I’m really sorry. I honestly didn’t want to get you in trouble. I saw that crazy woman when she came to complain to the staff building and Jesus! She’s fucking scary! – He laughed, but then looked at you suddenly quite seriously.

\- Sorry I wasn’t there for you, and you had to deal with her by yourself. It was only my fault and you wanted to do what’s right. You didn’t deserve this. And I’m… just an idiot who hates rules… - He smiled guiltily. There was something in his look that made you feel he was sincere right now. So you smiled back at him.

\- Fine, apologies accepted. And… give me this.

Owen chuckled, handing you the beer.

***

An hour or so later you were still sitting at the pool and talking, and it was surprisingly good. Turned out that Owen could be a really nice guy. He made you laugh and you felt comfortable and relaxed around him after this hard working day.

\- Hey, y/n… Can I ask you a personal question? But promise not to get mad, okay?

\- Okay, promise. Go on.

\- You know, season workers are usually teenagers or students… And don’t get me wrong, but aren’t you just a liiiittle bit older? I just wondered what brought you here…

\- Just wanted to try something new. Like… completely. Completely different from what I used to do before. Yeah, maybe I’m a bit old for this shit, but the thing is… You know, I used to listen to punk rock at school…

\- Really?

\- Oh yeah. The Clash, Sex Pistols - this kind of stuff. I could listen to them day and night. But… I never really rebelled. Even as a teenager. I never really left my comfort zone and just decided maybe it’s time. – You shrugged.

Owen looked at you, and little mischievous sparkles played in his eyes.

\- You know what I think, y/n… You’re never too old to rebel. LET’S DO IT!

And before you even realized what happened, he jumped off his seat, grabbed you in his arms and next moment you were both in the pool!

\- Owen!!! – You screamed. – What the fuck?!

\- Hey! We’re swimming after closing hours! Aren’t we rebellious?? Relax, y/n. You had a really hard day. Just let it go, huh? – He winked and you smiled.

\- Why the hell not?

For some time you were swimming, laughing and splashing each other. Eventually, he started to teach you how to swim on your back.

\- You just relax, bend your head down and lie on water… like this, don’t worry, I’m holding you…

His hands touched your lower back under the water and it caused you shiver for some reason. Probably because you still found him really attractive… Suddenly you realized he was staring at your boobs. As this summer days were rather hot, you were wearing a very simple bra: just wire and lace and as your shirt got wet, he probably had a great view on your nipples… You gasped and lost your balance, sinking under the water.

\- I’m holding!

And he really did. He was holding you tightly close to him. Probably even too close. You suddenly felt really awkward.

\- You okay, y/n?..

\- Yeah, umm… I think I should go, you mumbled. – I’m exhausted.

\- Fine, but… I think we need to find some dry clothes, do we?..

\- Oh god, you’re right. Damn you, Owen! It wasn’t your best idea to jump into the pool like this!

\- Don’t worry, everything’s under control! There must be some clothes in the staff building. Uniform and so on… Also towels… Come on. Let’s get changed and then I’ll drive you home.

He climbed out of the pool and gave you a hand.

***

You got quite cold while you were walking to the staff building. You climbed up the stairs and Owen opened the door with his key, let you in and switched on the light. Then he went to the closet and took a couple of towels from there.

\- Here you go, - he handed you a towel. - Jeez, you’re trembling! Wait a second, I think I’ve got something…

He started to delve into the closet.

\- Yeah, here it is! A nice cozy flannel shirt! Best fashion trend for summer nights… Must definitely warm you up! - He winked, as you took a checkered shirt from his hands.

\- Thanks, - you replied in a little shaky voice. - Umm…

\- Yep, go change, I’m not looking. - Owen smiled and turned away from you.

You went to the sofa and started to take your wet clothes off. T-shirt, bra and shorts. Then you tried to wipe yourself a little with the towel and put on the shirt. It was really cozy, definitely too big and slightly smelled of him. You wrapped yourself a bit tighter into it and sat on the sofa. 

\- Alright, you may turn.

Owen turned to you, smiling again. He took off his shirt and was now wiping himself with the towel too. His hair was messy and spiky as he tried to wipe them too and his body, well… made you blush a little. 

\- Still trembling? - He frowned. - Come here.

He landed on the sofa next to you and started to chafe your shoulders, trying to warm you up. Eventually, he held you tighter, pressing you closer to his firm chest, and now you weren’t sure if you were shivering because of cold or because of him being so close to you. His body was still a bit wet, but he was so soft and warm against you, as you snuggled closer to him.

\- Feeling better now? - His voice was soft and quiet. You raised your eyes to look at him and his face was so close to yours now, you could feel his breath against your skin as you suddenly pressed your lips to his. Instinctively, without even thinking. You pulled away feeling your cheeks blushing as if you were a stupid teenage girl.

\- Sorry, I… - You didn’t know how to finish your phrase and he just looked at your slightly parted lips for a moment, before bending down. He sucked gently on your upper lip, and then let his tongue slip into your mouth. He kissed you slowly, almost lazily, but so deeply and passionately you couldn’t help but moan softly into his mouth. It felt too good to be true. Some kind of a surreal dream.

Your fingers were running through his slightly wet messy hair, as his hands were wandering your body before getting under the flannel shirt. His lips were moving from your mouth to the crook of your neck leaving soft kisses on their way, the sensation of his stubble against your collarbone caused your skin break out in goosebumps. Owen’s hand caressed your belly, his fingers gently traced the hem of your panties before going further down. A ragged sigh escaped your lips as you felt his palm brushing against your pussy through the thin fabric. He suddenly let go of your neck and looked at you carefully.

\- We can stop here if you wanna… - he said, stroking your cheekbone. His voice was slightly hoarse and the wave of heat rushed up your veins. You already knew there was no way back.

\- No… I don’t want you to stop.

\- Good, - he smirked and pulled you closer kissing your chest, moving to your breast. Your shirt was unbuttoned so he had an easy access. He played with your nipple, touching it gently with the tip of his tongue, teasing you, while his fingers moved your panties a little bit aside. As your panties were still wet and cold after the swimming, the touch of his warm hand down there was electric and you gasped at the sensation of it brushing against your bare skin. 

\- I don’t think you’re quite comfortable in wet underwear… - Owen whispered. - Let me do something about it…

You shifted a little, helping him to tug your panties down. You were now completely naked in front of him except his checkered flannel shirt, and he took a moment to enjoy the view. 

\- Damn. You look hot, - he whispered huskily and went back to kissing your breast, moving down your body. At some point he got off the sofa and knelt in front of you. His stubble brushed against your skin as he kissed and licked your lower belly.

\- Owen, - you managed to say, as your breath quickened. - What…

\- Wanna taste you.

His words sent shivers down your spine. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath as he spread your legs gently and you felt his lips, tongue and stubble against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. By the time he found his way to your aching pussy and started probing your wet folds, you were already a panting mess. His tongue ran along your slit very slightly at first, but it was enough to make your heart beat faster. He spread your pussy lips apart with his fingers and flicked his tongue across your clit briefly a couple of times, before covering it with his mouth. You curled your fingers in his hair and moaned deeply. No one ever made you feel like this. And if it wasn’t already too much, his finger slid inside you. Your whimpers were becoming louder and louder as he pumped his finger in and out of you in a steady pace while sucking on your clit gently. You knew you just couldn’t bear it for too long. Your climax came fast and hard, rocking your whole body, causing you grab his hair and pull his head closer to your core. He kept holding you as your pleasure was ebbing away slowly, then kissed his way back to your lips. He nudged you softly, so now you were lying on the sofa with him on top of you, kissing your mouth passionately.

\- You were delicious, - he whispered in between the kisses. His mischievous green eyes were smiling, and you felt familiar heat rising up between your thighs. His body was pressed against yours and you could feel his bulge through the fabric of his shorts. You started grinding your hips against him causing him moan softly against your lips. 

\- I love how eager you are, - he chuckled as your hands reached out to unbutton his shorts. 

\- Better shut up and help me, - you smirked.

\- Easy, lady… I’m still the boss here! - He kissed your lips again.

Finally he managed to get rid of his shorts and underpants and you wrapped your hands around his neck scratching gently the back of his head as his lips were back on yours and you finally felt the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. Owen’s forehead was pressed against yours as he moved his hips and pushed his cock inside you slowly allowing you take time to adjust to his length. Then he started moving, picking up his pace. He felt perfect inside you. You loved the way his breath caught with each thrust and these soft moans and grunts of pleasure escaping him. Each thrust caused a new wave of pleasure and you wrapped your legs around his waist pressing your body to his as close as possible, nails digging into his broad shoulders, hips rocking against him. He slammed into you deeper and harder and soon you felt your second climax overwhelming you. You cried out his name as your walls tightened around his cock. Your cry was muffled by his lips crushing on yours. He bit your lower lip slightly and groaned as you felt him shuddering and coming inside you. You both panted, his heart beating fast next to yours. He sighed deeply and buried his face into the crook of your neck, going limp and relaxed. You stroked his soft hair and shoulders, enjoying this sweet and intimate moment. You felt happy and safe right here around him.

\- So… You’re not cold anymore? - He mumbled and you chuckled.

\- Maybe just a little.

You felt him smiling against your skin as he wrapped his strong arms around you, holding you tighter.

\- I’ll keep you warm.

***

The next day you woke up early. It was a bit rainy at night, but now the sky was getting clear and the first rays of sunshine showed up from behind the clouds. Memories of the last night made you feel incredibly awkward. Owen was really nice to you. After what happened in the staff building he drove you home. All your flatmates and hosts were already sleeping and you felt weak and about to doze off as well. He wished you good night and kissed your forehead gently and then you went home, trying hard to make as little noise as possible, entered your room and collapsed onto bed without even taking off Owen’s shirt. You were still wearing it right now. 

You were sure last night was something you won’t ever forget. It was something more than just an impulse, a desire… That night you felt really close to him not only on physical, but emotional level as well and now you were anxious and just didn’t know what to do with these feelings. He was your colleague… Your boss, after all. And you were just a season worker who was going to leave by the end of summer. Probably you won’t ever see him again after these holidays. Or… Was there any chance for something? You weren’t sure about his feelings for you. He was always so careless, what if all that happened meant nothing to him? How were you going to look him in the eye? 

“Well, y/n… You’ll never know if you won’t talk to him”, you thought.

So you got dressed, put his shirt on as well upon your t-shirt, took your backpack and left the guesthouse heading straight to Wizz.

***

As it was too early so you didn’t see anyone as you entered the park. You stumbled around for a little while, then sat on bench near one of the pools, took a deep breath and tried to clear up your head. Too many thoughts for one morning… Why do you always think so much? 

\- Hey.

Someone approached the bench and you turned your head to see… Owen. Of course it was him.

\- Coffee? - He smiled at you, handing you a paper cup and sitting next to you.

\- Thanks, - you replied, taking the cup from his hand. - Coffee is exactly what I need right now. I umm… brought your shirt.

You started taking it off, but he stopped you.

\- You know what, keep it. It looks waaay better on you. I love it, - he winked.

\- Owen, listen… About last night… I don’t know what happened. Usually I’m not like that…

\- Like what? - He frowned.

\- Well… I don’t sleep with my colleagues… usually… You know, - You blushed. Talking to him was harder than you expected.

\- Oh, that… - he smiled softly, - Is that really a big deal that we’re colleagues? We both enjoyed it, did we?

\- Yes but… I don’t know, maybe it’s not a big deal for you, but for me… I kinda think for me what happened last night was something more than just a random sexual encounter or something… - you said, looking down on your knees.

\- Y/n, - he brought his hand to your chin causing you tilt your head and look him in the eye. - I never said  ** _our relationship_**  is not a big deal for me. What if I say I wanted to kiss ever since I saw you here for the first time?

Your heart skipped a beat.

\- Really? - You blinked stupidly.

\- Yes. Since the very first minute.

He bent down and kissed your lips softly. The kiss wasn’t hungry or sloppy; there was so much tenderness, affection… and love in it. It made your heart shrink, but also you felt absolutely happy.

You smiled at each other, your hand in his, fingers caressing your knuckles. No more words were needed. You rest your head on his shoulder and the two of you sat like this for a while, enjoying the morning sunshine.

\- What am I gonna do when the summer’s over… - You whispered.

\- Well… I told you I’ll keep you warm. - Owen replied wrapping his arm around your shoulders and kissing the top of your head. - And for now just… enjoy the moment.


End file.
